


Porn To Be Wild

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Archive of our Own - Freeform, Famous Harry, Hand jobs (just a little), Humor, Libraries, Literally Louis writes smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Narry smut because Larry doesn’t exist yet, Non-Famous Louis, Smut, Unrealistic Sex, Writer Louis, but hopefully meet-funny, famous/non-famous, fic writer louis, mentions of Niam (In fic), slight jealousy, unrealistic timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: As Louis Tomlinson writes his One Direction fanfiction in a quiet, isolated corner of the local library, the last thing he expects is for the subject of his story to interrupt him in the middle of a sex scene. But that’s exactly what happens.





	Porn To Be Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful betas and friends awriterwrites, phdmama, and especially rearviewdreamer for the ultra-fast last minute beta of the last half of this!
> 
> This fic was written for a [Project Miss You](https://louislisteningparty.tumblr.com/) reward.

_Harry’s back hits the wall as Niall pushes his whole body against him, pressing his erection directly against Harry’s. Harry’s eyes roll back in ecstasy and he bares his throat to the other boy. Niall takes it for the offering it is, leaning in to suck a bruising kiss into the flesh._

_Harry moans as Niall’s tongue laves over the mark he’s left behind and then latches on again to leave another. Harry wants all the marks. He wants to wake up tomorrow covered in lovebites that tell anyone who cares to look that he’s claimed. His hips are rolling of their own accord, unable to keep from taking advantage of the way Niall’s dick is right there, just a few layers of clothing away from being right where Harry wants it. He wants them flesh to flesh, wants to feel it in his hands or maybe his mouth. He most definitely wants to feel it moving against his own as he takes them both in hand._

_“Take me to bed,” he orders, hands lost in Niall’s hair as he holds his mouth where it is against his throat. “I want you naked.”_

Louis pauses in his typing. That doesn’t sound right. Harry’s been being pretty submissive in the scene so far, why would he suddenly be ordering Niall around? That doesn’t really make sense. He deletes the last two sentences and starts again.

_“Please,” Harry pleads, voice threaded with need, hands squeezing Niall’s hips to help demonstrate his urgency. “Take me to bed.”_

_“I want you naked,” Niall murmurs into his skin, the intensity in his tone sending shivers down Harry’s spine._

_“Please.” Harry moans again, not knowing if he’s agreeing or begging. Maybe a bit of both, he realizes as Niall pulls back only to grab his wrist and lead him into the bedroom._

There. That seems better. Louis re-reads from the beginning of the scene and decides that he’s satisfied with what he sees.

He decides to take a break, leaving his computer to go outside and have a snack, and scroll through Tumblr on his phone for a bit of inspiration to keep going. He’s at the same table he always uses in an isolated corner of the library, so he doesn’t even think about minimizing or closing the window where he’s writing his One Direction fanfic. No one is going to see it besides his fellow fans on the Archive of Our Own. Louis just dreams of the day he might write something that will end up on a rec list next to the works of his two favorite authors ZaynUnattainable and ClimbOnBoard (ThePayneTrain).

He sits down beside the front door of the library once he gets outside, paying no attention to the overlarge number of people milling around in the streets. It’s usually busy out at this time of day on a Saturday. He pops open a bag of crisps and pulls up the Tumblr app on his phone.

Funnily enough, it had been Louis’ younger sister, Lottie, who had gotten him obsessed with the third-place boyband on X-Factor three years previous. When they had first hit it big, he had barely known they’d existed. He had heard their first single on the radio and had been unmoved by it. He’d thought the lyrics were a little simple if he’s being honest, but it was catchy and he didn’t mind leaving the station where it was when it came on the radio. He hadn’t paid them much attention until after their second album had been released. Louis had happened to hear one of their songs drifting out of Lottie’s room as she had listened to her copy of the new album, and he’d genuinely liked it. She’d lent him both of their albums and Louis had quite literally fallen in love. There were a few songs he wasn’t thrilled with but then there were songs like “Loved You First” and “They Don’t Know About Us” that managed to steal his heart.

Then had come the YouTube videos. Lottie had shown him a few clips from various interviews and he had seen how charming the boys were, how their friendships seemed so genuine and easy. He had liked how they joked with each other and stood up for each other. The Narry videos though, those he had stumbled upon on his own. Other fans would overlay interview clips and pictures of them together with love songs intending to point out just how in love the two were. There was one where Harry had the hood of Niall’s hoodie caught between his teeth and he had looked at Niall with what could only be described as a come hither expression. And then there was all the kisspering, one of the boys getting awfully close to the other in the pretense of saying something in their ear, but looking far too intimate for it to be simple whispers going on. Louis doesn’t know if he actually believes that the two boys are in a relationship but he thinks it would be undeniably hot if they were.

It turns out, Tumblr is all abuzz because Harry had been seen around town earlier, and Louis feels his stomach tighten with excitement as he zeroes in on a picture of Harry in his running clothes. He’d been only three streets away. Louis had been that close to Harry Styles and he hadn’t even known it. Huh. Maybe that’s why there seems to be more people than usual bustling about today.

All the excitement has given Louis the inspiration he’d been seeking, and he heads inside to get back to writing.  
  
~@~  
  
Harry ducks back behind a shelf when he catches a glimpse of someone heading toward the corner of the library where he’s hidden himself. Peeking around the shelf, he sees a boy, a gorgeous boy, sit down at the table. It’s the only table in the area and Harry assumes that it doesn’t get used frequently, if only because the lighting is poor. He should move away, not disturb the boy – what if he’s a fan and alerts others to Harry’s presence – but his feet don’t seem to want to cooperate.

Harry grabs a random book from the shelf in front of him, and pretends to be reading it as the boy taps away at his computer, completely oblivious to Harry’s presence. He’s got headphones in as he writes and Harry wonders what he’s listening to.

He knows he shouldn’t, but he moves closer, drawn by some unnamable force to this boy who doesn’t even know he’s there. Before he knows he’s doing it, Harry sits down in the chair across from the boy, book hiding most of his face. The boy glances up at him briefly, looking a little vexed at the company, but says nothing and returns to his computer screen.

Harry continues to stare a bit, unable to keep his eyes off of this beautiful boy for more than a few seconds at a time. He notices how the boy’s eyebrows furrow every now and then, like he’s disappointed with what he’s written, or maybe he’s just concentrating really hard on getting out what he needs to say. The level of intensity on the boy’s face piques Harry’s curiosity. What could cause this boy’s face to scrunch so adorably with dissatisfaction?

It’s not a fully formed plan when Harry rises from the table again. He circles around it, peeking over the boy’s shoulder as he goes. He’s written quite a bit but Harry can’t make out the words from where he’s standing, pretending to search for a new book.

He’s always been a little too curious for his own good so, of course, he moves closer until he’s hovering over the boy’s shoulder, eyes attached to the words on his computer screen.

_“Niall!” Harry gasps as Niall strokes his aching cock. “Unnngh. So good,” he moans, digging his nails into the sheets at his sides._

_“Quiet, Hazza,” Niall scolds him with a sly grin. “Wouldn’t want the others walking in, would we?”_

At first, Harry can’t quite grasp what he’s seeing, the concept is so foreign to him that the words don’t make the slightest bit of sense. But then a switch is flipped in Harry’s brain and suddenly the words his eyes are taking in are coming together to form a rather graphic mental picture and Harry’s mouth drops open as he reads. This is porn. Starring him and Niall. Him and…NIALL. Fucking. Bleegh. A full body shudder runs through his core at the thought of fucking Niall. Maybe if he didn’t know him so well but he does and, well, he’s just not ever going there. He knew objectively that some of their fans shipped them together under the name Narry Storan. He’s run across fanfiction before but it was entirely PG as far as he could tell, he’d never dreamed there existed such graphic accounts of these fantasies.

Aside from the fact that it’s Niall, Harry can’t really deny that the porn itself is not bad. He’s intrigued. It might be nice to read more if he had a different co-star. Like maybe a certain gorgeous author. Except. Damn, Harry hopes he isn’t one of those fans that would actually rather Harry be with Niall than be interested in them.

“I’m not actually dating Niall,” Harry says out loud. Being mindful of the library setting, it’s little more than a whisper over the boy’s shoulder but it’s still enough to make him startle, falling from his chair to land in a sprawled heap on the floor, earbuds ripping from his ears as he goes.

He looks up with startled eyes that only widen when he sees Harry standing there, looking down at him with amusement spilling from his smile.

“Sorry,” Harry says, reaching down to the boy, offering a hand to help him up.

The boy takes Harry’s hand without thinking, presumably too busy being astonished by his presence to perform any action that isn’t done on auto-pilot.

“What–?” The boy doesn’t finish his thought so Harry answers the question he thinks he might be asking.

“I said, I’m not actually dating Niall.”

“No, I heard you,” the boy tells him still looking like he can’t believe his eyes. “I just– what are you doing here?”

“Reading porn about myself and Niall, apparently,” Harry says with a laugh, pointing at the computer screen.

“Oh, god no! Don’t read that!”

Harry has to step back as the boy lunges forward, first trying to cover the screen with his hands before realizing that he could just shut the laptop. He does so quickly, movements frenzied as if he’s afraid Harry will try to steal another peek.  
  
*  
  
Staring at Harry, Louis stands there, stunned into silence as the sound of “Rock Me”, a song from Harry’s own album, fills the space between them for a few more seconds, like the headphones haven’t gotten the message that the laptop is closed now and they should shut the fuck up. Louis can feel the heat on his cheeks as he blushes profusely.

“So,” Harry finally says, biting down on a grin and Louis wishes the ground would open up and swallow him. This is not the way he wanted to meet Harry Styles. “From what little I could see, your porn is actually pretty good.”

“Oh my goodness,” Louis covers his face with his hands. “Please don’t call it that.”

“What would you call it?” Harry asks with a laugh.

“Embarrassing,” Louis groans.

“Well, someone’s arse was bare but as I far as I can tell, it wasn’t yours,” Harry teases. “Which is a shame, really.” He laughs at his own joke.

Whoa, wait. Has Harry Styles been checking out his arse? Louis lowers his hands to see Harry’s eyes trailing over his body. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Harry Styles is checking out his _everything_.

“Are you always this forward with strangers?” Louis asks cautiously. Sure, he wouldn’t mind letting Harry Styles into his pants but it’d be nice if it was more than just a passing fancy.

“Not usually,” Harry replies with a shrug, eyes still sparkling with amusement. “But then again, they usually aren’t quite so enthusiastic about my cock before we’ve properly met either.”

Louis sincerely doubts that’s true. Everyone should be enthusiastic about Harry’s cock. He’s seen that naked selfie Harry took back in the X-factor house. And that was when it was soft.

“You obviously haven’t seen the amount of fanfiction that’s out there. I’m sure I’m not the first author you’ve met,” Louis retorts. If Harry doesn’t feel weird about it, Louis reasons, he shouldn’t either.

“Ah, but we still haven’t properly met, have we?” Harry says, taking a step forward and offering his hand like the suave motherfucker he is. “Harry Styles, at your service. And you are?”

“Louis Tomlinson,” Louis answers accepting Harry’s hand and shaking it, “and you really shouldn’t have said that. Now I know exactly how it sounds when you say those words so that’s what I’m going to hear every time I read a fic, now. I think maybe you’re trying to kill me, Harry Styles.”

“Shouldn’t have said what? At your service?” He asks slowly, eyes going cloudy with lust as he uses the hand Louis’ still grasping to gently pull him closer. His voice has gone lower, sexier, and Louis’ knees go a little quivery at the sound of it. “What if I was, Louis? At your service? Wouldn’t real life be so much better than a story?”

Louis will deny the choked little noise that escapes his throat to the ends of the Earth. “Um.”

Harry’s face lights up with another amused grin as he drops Louis’ hand, eyes no longer emitting anything other than amusement. “Are you going to use this for your next fanfiction?”

“Oh my god, I should have known you were playing me,” Louis complains, dropping his face into his hands. He’s been covered by a pink flush far too much in the last few minutes for his liking.

“I mean, I do think you’re unbearably hot, but I’d at least feed you first, Louis,” Harry tells him, his dimple an adorable crater in his cheek.

“And to think, you used to be my favorite.” Louis pouts, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not anymore?” Harry puts Louis’ pout to shame and Louis wants to kick himself at how weak he is for wanting to give in to it.

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugs, not entirely convinced. “I think you had a bit too much fun taking the piss, Curly. My feelings were hurt.”

“Well, we can’t have that can we?” Harry reaches out and takes Louis’ hand in his again. “Louis Tomlinson, I’m terribly sorry that I hurt your feelings. Will you please let me make it up to you by taking you out to dinner sometime?”

Louis’ heart might possibly have just stopped beating. “What?”

“Dinner? Next Saturday? Eight o’clock?” Harry asks, raising Louis’ hand to his lips to kiss the back primly.

“Yes,” Louis answers, dazed at first by this turn of events before affecting a more nonchalant stance in an effort to appear cool and collected. “I mean, yeah I guess. I don’t see why not.”

Harry obviously sees right through him if the glint in his eye is any indication but doesn’t embarrass Louis further by commenting on it. “Good,” he says instead.

They exchange numbers, Harry making Louis pinky promise not to share his with anyone lest he have to change it again, before Harry has to rush off. He does actually have work to do at some point so he needs to get to it.  
  
*  
  
Harry hasn’t stopped smiling dopily at everything since the day he met Louis. Their back-and-forth banter at the library had been so easy and had felt so natural to him. Here was a boy who hadn’t been trying to impress him and had managed to do so anyway. They’ve bantered through texts too and Harry’s got to admit, he’s grown quite fond of Louis.

Now, as Harry sits across from him at Ravenna, his favorite new restaurant, nothing’s changed. Well, except the fact that Louis looks even more edible now, all decked out in a black blazer over a graphic t-shirt and tight, black trousers. Harry can’t look away.

“No, you can’t tell me that there isn’t something between Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes,” Louis denies, shaking his head vigorously.

“Of course there is,” Harry replies, reaching for his water glass, “they’re best friends. That’s what’s between them. A really strong friendship.”

“You have to be blind not to see it, Haz,” Louis refuses to give in on this one. “There’s obvious heart eyes when they look at each other.”

“You thought Niall and I were together just last week,” Harry reminds him, already looking smug about winning this argument.

Louis rolls his eyes. “I didn’t think you were together, I just thought it’d be hot if you were.”

Harry raises a brow at Louis’ statement. “I think you and I would be even hotter.”

Louis freezes, looking at Harry cautiously. “Is this you taking the piss again?”

“Absolutely not.” Harry answers very seriously.

“Then are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Louis asks a bit breathlessly.

“You could consider it research if you want,” Harry teases with a grin. “Next time you write about me, you’ll know from personal experience exactly how I behave when I’m turned on, the things I whisper into my lover’s ear.” His hand slides closer to Louis’ on the table top until he’s trailing a pattern over the back with his fingertips. “You’ll know how I kiss, what I taste like…”

“Check, please!” Louis calls to the waiter as he passes and Harry breaks out into a laugh at Louis’ eagerness.  
  
*  
  
  
Louis’ back hits the wall as Harry pushes his whole body against him, pressing his erection directly against Louis’. Louis’ eyes roll back in ecstasy and he bares his throat to the other boy. Harry takes it for the offering it is, leaning in to suck a bruising kiss into the flesh.

Louis moans as Harry leaves mark after mark on his throat. Louis doesn’t mind, Harry Styles can mark him all he fucking wants to. He wants to wake up tomorrow covered in lovebites that will remind him of everything he and Harry have done together. His hips are rolling of their own accord, unable to keep from taking advantage of the way Harry’s dick is right there, just a few layers of clothing away from being right where Louis wants it. He wants his hands on Harry’s skin, maybe Harry’s dick in his mouth. He most definitely doesn’t mind as Harry unzips both of their trousers and pulls their dicks out one at a time, taking them both in hand.

Louis’ brow furrows, something niggling in the back of his mind. Why does this seem so familiar to him? But then Harry twists his hand just right and Louis’ not thinking with his brain anymore.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis breathes, hands clutching at Harry’s hips.

“Actually,” Harry hums against Louis’ neck, still sucking the occasional bruise into his skin. “I prefer to do the fucking, if that’s alright.”

“Please.” Louis doesn’t know if he’s agreeing or begging. Maybe a bit of both, he realizes as Harry pulls back with a smirk. God, the thought of that giant cock in him. He can’t wait.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Harry asks, forced to let go of their dicks when Louis takes his other hand and tries to pull him in the right direction without pause. Louis chuckles at the absurdity of the situation, both of them speed-walking with their pricks out.

He immediately starts tugging his clothes off once they’re in his room and then he goes after Harry’s, everything falling into a crumpled heap on the floor until they’re both stark naked and breathing heavily with anticipation.

Harry’s eyes rake over Louis’ bare flesh in a slow, hungry crawl and he reaches out a hand, fingertips trailing barely there over the swell of Louis’ hip before he grasps gently, tugging Louis closer. “Come ‘ere,” he whispers and for some reason that gives Louis shivers as everything starts again much more slowly than before.

Harry’s lips kiss his neck, light, tender touches as he pulls Louis against him, wrapping him in the warmth of his body heat. His free hand rests at the small of Louis’ back, pressing him closer still and feeling possessive, protective.

Louis holds on to Harry just as fervently, fingers getting tangled in his hair as he urges Harry not to stop.

“I hope you know,” Harry says into his skin, still peppering his throat with tantalizing openmouthed kisses, “that if you wanted to slow down, maybe go on a few more dates first, we can do that.”

Louis shakes his head with a chuckle, holding Harry more tightly, suddenly afraid he might try to run away. “Gets me naked and then says we can slow down. You’re a funny one, Curly,” he jokes though his stomach is a jumble of knots.

Harry does pull away but not far. His eyes meet Louis’ and burn with sincerity. “I mean it, Louis. I want you to know that I’m not just looking for a quick fuck. I actually like you,” he smiles and there’s hint of shyness to the way his eyes flit down. “I want more than just tonight.”

And just like that, all those knots in Louis’ belly untangle themselves and fall away, leaving a swooping sensation in their wake. “Me too,” Louis says, running his fingers through Harry’ hair. “I want that too, Harry. But I also want this.” He presses his body firmly against Harry’s, capturing his lips in an intent-filled kiss.

“Mmmm,” Harry moans gratefully, angling them toward the bed, grunting when they fall back on it suddenly. “Warn a guy when you’re just gonna flop back on the bed and take him with you,” Harry chuckles. “I could have hurt you.” He cups Louis’ balls in his hand and massages with purpose, arching an eyebrow at him.

“But you didn’t,” Louis says barely able to contain his pleasure. He may or may not purr at the feeling of Harry’s hand massaging him but he’ll die before he admits it. “Besides, I couldn’t wait to get you in me so hurry the fuck up, would you?”

“So demanding,” Harry smirks. But he listens, asking Louis where to find lube and condoms and grabbing them quickly once he’s discovered them.

“Be honest,” Harry says as he positions himself between Louis’ legs and opens him swiftly with two fingers. “Are you gonna write about this?”

“Fuck off,” Louis grumbles, legs wraping around Harry’s waist, heel of his foot at Harry’s bum urging him closer. It diminishes the room Harry has to open him up with but Louis wants him _inside. Right now_.

“I’m serious,” Harry tells him but the glint in his eye and the dimple in his cheek suggest otherwise. “Do I need to make you sign a non-disclosure agreement?”

“Only if you’re horrible in bed,” Louis smirks. “Seriously, love, your pillowtalk leaves something to be desired,” he informs him, wincing a bit when Harry adds a third finger.

“I mean, your face will be buried in those pillows while I’m fucking you so I think you’ll be doing all the pillow-talking.”

“Fuck, yes,” Louis hisses, toes curling when Harry’s fingers move just right and hit his spot. “God, can we do that now?”

“Roll over for me,” Harry acquiesces, pulling his fingers out of Louis. He gets the condom on and lubes his cock as Louis flips over eagerly.

When Harry enters him, it’s by far the greatest feeling Louis’ ever felt. He knows he’s going to be sore in the morning in just the right way, and he’s already burying his face in the pillows to muffle his mewling.

“You good, babe?” Harry checks, and just the knowledge that he’s calling Louis that, that Louis means something to him is enough to make the heat growing in his spine burn a little brighter.

“Uh huh,” Louis assures him as he starts driving himself back onto Harry’s cock. He can’t wait anymore. He needs it. “So good.”

*

Harry holds Louis’ hips still and fucks into him hard and fast, the way he seems to like it. His hands are greedy, holding tight not for the sake of keeping Louis in his control but just because he’s in love with the feeling of Louis’ hips at his fingertips, those delicious curves that lead to paradise.

Louis moans with every other thrust and his voice, soft and broken with satisfaction, is music to Harry’s ears.

“Louder, baby,” Harry leans down to request, caressing Louis’ back before grasping his hip again and giving Louis another reason to cry out. “I want everyone to hear what I do to you.”

He does. He’s only known Louis for a short time but there’s something there, some spark, between them that Harry thinks has the capability to become something lasting. Maybe it’s just a really good sex high, but Harry is already thinking in poetic terms like _eternal flames_ and shit.

*

Louis nearly giggles when Harry tells him to be louder. He’s floating on adrenaline and Harry’s cock, sex drunk in the best way and suddenly Harry’s words seem like they’re straight out of a 1D fic. Possibly even a fic Louis would write. But the moment and all the thoughts that go with it fade out quickly when Harry pistons his hips just right and Louis is suddenly coming against his sheets with a loud cry. Just like Harry wanted.

Harry speeds up after Louis has come, short, sharp thrusts that have him coming soon after. He pulls out and kisses Louis’ shoulder in what he supposes is a silent apology when Louis winces. He pulls off the condom and tosses it in Louis’ rubbish. Falling back on the bed, languid after his orgasm, he spreads out with a satisfied sigh.

  
Louis moves to snuggle into his side, avoiding the wet spot on the bed by taking up as much of Harry’s space as possible because he’s too lazy to actually do anything about it. Harry doesn’t seem to mind.

“That was amazing,” Harry says, pulling Louis closer where he’s tucked himself under Harry’s arm.

“Sure was,” Louis agrees, running a fingertip over Harry’s nipple just to see him squirm before he brushes Louis’ hand away and covers it with his own.

“Can I stay?” Harry asks, eyes uncertain as he checks Louis’ face for a reaction.

“Course you can,” Louis tells him. “This isn’t a one night stand, remember? No getting kicked out straight afterward. No sneaking away in the middle of the night. Right?”

Harry seems to see that Louis is the uncertain one this time and he’s quick to agree. “Right.” He curls Louis closer under his arm and kisses him sweetly. “Not a one night stand.”

“Great,” Louis kisses him back, moving to leave the bed.

“Wait, where are you going?” Harry asks, grabbing Louis’ hand and clinging so he can’t go anywhere.

“I was just getting my laptop, figured I could get some writing done while everything’s fresh in my mind,” Louis tells him.

“You’re not serious,” Harry looks at him with squinted eyes, apparently trying to determine just how serious Louis is.

“You said yourself that I can use this as research!” Louis shrugs, though with Harry holding one of his hands, it probably appears a little lopsided.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Harry argues, scrunching his nose in distaste. “And not for porn about me and Niall. He’s like my brother, Louis.”

Louis finally lets a smile break out across his face and he crawls back into Harry’s arms. “Relax, Harry. I’m only joking.”

Harry pulls him in, pinching his side and making him yelp in surprise. “Wasn’t funny.”

“You thought it was plenty funny when you were fingering me open,” Louis reminds him.

“I, clearly, have a horrible sense of humor.”

“Yes,” Louis agrees immediately, making Harry squawk in indignation. Louis pets his hair comfortingly. “But I knew that when I decided you were my favorite. And you don’t have to worry about me writing about our time together. What happens between us... that’s just for us.”

Harry smiles happily, kissing Louis’ lips and snuggling him close. That seems to be a good enough response for him.

**_*_ A Few Months Later***

_Babe, are you ready?_ Harry texts as he waits in the car.

 _Give me a sec. I’m just finishing this sentence._ He gets back.

Harry rolls his eyes and sighs as he waits. He really has no right to be upset he supposes, Louis kept his promise. He hasn’t written about their sex life. He hasn’t written about Harry at all since they got together. Switching the focus of his stories to Niall and Liam. Which... still makes Harry shiver with discomfort at the pairing. And possibly fills him with jealousy. Just a little bit.

He just doesn’t like the idea of his boyfriend imagining either of them naked. Not even for a story.

“Hey, love,” Louis greets with a smile as he enters the car, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek before he gets situated, strapping on his safety belt.

“Hey, Lou?” Harry asks before they’ve even gone anywhere. “Why don’t you write about me anymore?”

“Baby,” Louis exhales slowly, running a hand through Harry’s pristinely styled hair. He’s probably fucking it up, even doing it on purpose, but it feels nice so Harry doesn’t mind. “I didn’t think you wanted me to. Plus, it’s like I’ve said before, I kind of like being the only person to know all your quirks.” He grins softly and it’s enough to ease some of Harry’s worries.

“I like it too,” Harry tells him. “I’m not sure I like you writing about Niall and Liam though. Especially the sex stuff.”

“Oh,” Louis makes a thoughtful face. “You know I don’t like them the way I like you, right?”

“But you think about them naked for your stories,” Harry pouts. He hadn’t expected to be talking about this tonight but here they are. At least he’s getting it off his chest.

“Baby, the stories aren’t for me. I mean, the kudos and the praise, those are for me and I live for them but the stories are for my readers,” Louis explains. “I don’t get off on them, babe. I don’t need to. I have you.”

“Promise?” Harry asks, smiling already. He believes Louis, but it’s nice to have assurances.

“Promise.” Louis replies, putting his hand on Harry’s thigh as Harry re-starts the car. He squeezes lightly running his thumb suggestively over the inseam. “And later I’ll prove it.”

Harry raises his eyebrows as he stares at the boy he thinks might possibly be the love of his life. He’ll tell him when the time is right. “Deal.”

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! Let me know!


End file.
